


Warmdown

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Space Wives, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Kaydel loves to watch her wife practicing with her lightsaber. At least, for as long as she can keep her hands off her.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Warmdown

Naboo summers are Kaydel’s favourite kind. It’s one of the reasons she and Rey have taken up residence here. Not oppressively hot, but the kind which make light summer dresses a must and have the people of Theed basking around the canals and boulevards.

It helps that the Naboo, even before one considers elegant Theed fashion, are a beautiful people. Kaydel, as she passes over arched bridges and along riverside pavements, could almost feel jealous. That is, until she remembers who she’s coming home to.

She and Rey have a little house in downtown Theed, set on the outskirts which gives a lovely view of the palace as she turns onto the street. As she nears, Kaydel hears… ah yes, there’s her wife.

Rey’s practicing out back with her saber, and the hum and thrum draws Kaydel out into the high walled garden. Watching her wife in motion is always a tantalising prospect.

What she gets is even better. In the heat, Rey’s opted to strip right down to a sports bra and skintight shorts for her exercise. The white fabric sets off her deep tan beautifully. Her lithe body glistens in the sunlight from her exertions, not one contour left to the imagination. Her bare feet find purchase on the ground as she switches her saber to backhand and does those springy lunges of hers, violet light smearing the garden with each swing.

Kaydel watches just as long as she can restrain herself (about a minute). “Hey Rey!” she calls.

“Hi Del!” Rey switches off her saber and comes bounding over to embrace her.

Kaydel kicks off her sandals and meets her halfway, embracing her with a vigour that surprises Rey. “Ooh, you’re sweaty.”

“So it’s ooh, not urgh?” Mischief is alight in Rey’s eyes.

Kaydel kisses her. “You’re an exception.” She takes hold of the firm butt that’s been driving her wild. “And besides, I’m unreasonably horny.”

“Only way to be in Theed.” Sure enough, Rey’s hands have already crept up to her breasts, but Kaydel’s quicker than her wife. She’s already cupping her mound, lightly stroking along the fabric that covers Rey’s quim. That coaxes a little whine of need out of Rey, and the fabric soon becomes damp. Rey bites her lip before a filthy, beautiful smile unfurls across her face. “Unreasonably horny indeed. You want to do it here, in the garden?”

“Fuck yeah.” Kaydel’s too eager to even undress Rey, instead slipping her hand down her wife's shorts. Caught up in the abandon of the moment, she delights in the soft hair and the wet heat she finds beneath. “And I don’t see you stopping me, love,” she teases, reaching Rey’s opening and seeing the desire in her eyes.

She slips two fingers in. Because sometimes, there’s no holding back and taking her time. Times like this, she just needs to _fuck_ Rey.

And Rey’s more than ready. Deliciously wet, her lips parting so easily, and she quickly starts to move in time, riding Kaydel’s hand so her clit rubs against her palm.

“Been needing this, haven’t you darling?” Kaydel kisses Rey’s lips, her jaw, her collarbone. “ _So_ pent-up.”

“Yeah,” Rey breathes, holding her tight. “I need it so bad, Del.”

It shows. Kaydel sees her lover’s belly tremble just a little with shallow breaths, her stiffening nipples showing through the fabric of her bra. Enticed, Kaydel lowers her mouth to a breast, and Rey’s moan is low and rich in her ear as she runs her tongue over the nipple.

“How tight your little cunt is,” teases Kaydel, delighting in how Rey clenches around her and the fervour with which she fucks herself on Kaydel’s fingers. Rey’s breasts bounce just a little with each thrust of her hips, her nipples are even harder as Kaydel sucks at them through the bra.

“Yes – yes-” Rey’s next word is lost to a _gnnn_ which makes Kaydel clench just to hear it. Little yelps follow and finally a proper cry of release, as she gushes over Kaydel’s fingers.

The force of the orgasm buckles Rey’s legs, almost dropping to her knees as she leans against Kaydel and cuts off her giggle with a deep, passionate kiss. Slowly she comes down, while Kaydel withdraws her sopping fingers.

Rey looks at the wet patch Kaydel’s left on her shorts, a filthy chuckle escaping her lips. “You’ve ruined my shorts now, love. Can’t very well carry on training like this.”

“Aww, what a pity,” Kaydel coos saucily. “You’ll have to find other ways to exert yourself. Aren’t you lucky I’m here to help?”

“You’re a menace,” Rey grins at her.

Kaydel licks her fingers, a move which always gets Rey fired up. “The menace you married.”

“I seem to recall I was actually the one who proposed,” Rey chuckles, easing her hands up under Kaydel’s dress. “Ah,” she adds with a giggle as she runs her fingers down Kaydel’s mound and between her thighs, “looks like I’ve not the only one who needs to lose her knickers.”

Kaydel can’t deny that she’s very, very wet right now. But after making Rey come, can anyone blame her?

Rey smirks. She whips Kaydel’s down with a speed that makes the blonde gasp and then laugh. It’s thrilling to be reminded that the Jedi she loves, so formal and proper in public, has this scandalous lust for her.

She lets Rey ease down the straps of her dress and bra, exposing her breasts for Rey’s eager mouth. Two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as Rey bears her to the soft grass, Kaydel hooting with joyful laughter.

Rey grins filthily down at her. “You know, I don’t know if it’s the memory of our wedding night, but there is a certain _thing_ about fucking you in a dress.”

“Aww yeah.” Kaydel lies back on the grass as Rey puts her wonderful, tender mouth to work.

There are many, many reasons why Kaydel adores and cherishes Rey. There’s her courage, her wit, the compassion that had her looking after a little droid when she could have sold it for a month’s worth of food. But the most relevant one right now is how Rey absolutely _loves_ going down on a girl.

She lavishes the soft attentions of her mouth on Kaydel’s cunt, tongue fluttering against her labia and clit. Then she begins to lick with greater vigour, a more insistent movement that sends waves of pleasure running through Kaydel.

Kaydel feels weightless, borne up into the open blue above. Her hips fully leave the ground, Rey cradling her butt in her hands. As her wife’s tongue digs deeper between her lips, Kaydel cries out – and then she’s too overwhelmed to even muster that. She gapes up at the sky, her mouth making a perfect O as little yelps spill from her mouth and she shakes in Rey’s hold.

Rey is fully aware of how helpless Kaydel is like this, and smoothly lowers her bottom half to the ground. Then she kneels between Kaydel’s leg’s, stroking her labia with a single finger as she admires her. “Naboo does magic hour literally, eh?” she grins.

Kaydel’s reply is a happy yawn. “Oh, _yeah_.”

Rey kisses the side of her knee. “So, I’m guessing you’re not done just yet, love.”

“Done?” Kaydel sits up. “We’re not even naked yet!” She gets on her knees, tugging at her dress, and Rey stands to help ease it right over her head.

She opens her eyes again just in time to see Rey ease her shorts down. “That’s still too many clothes, Rey,” she says archly, leaning forward to kiss Rey’s mound and the dark curls which cover it. “Oh, I really did make a mess,” she grins, eyeing the wetness that beads on her wife’s lower lips.

Then she whisks the shorts right down to the grass. That leaves Rey wearing only her bra. She shucks it off, standing fully nude over Kaydel. “OK,” she says. “Now you’ve got us good and starkers, what do you want to do?”

It’s tempting to just start kissing that gorgeous sex now, but Kaydel finds she’d rather not take turns. So she strokes Rey’s hips, then gently pulls so Rey kneels down with her and they kiss. “Maybe we sixty-nine, on our sides?” she says, laying down.

“Bask while we bonk?” Rey flicks a tongue against her nipple before she slinks away down Kaydel’s body. “I’m sold,” she grins from between her thighs, her chin resting on Kaydel’s bush.

“Then come here!” Kaydel half dives, half rolls to the join of Rey’s legs, nudging them apart.

It’s almost unfair, she thinks, that no one else ever gets to see this view; Rey’s taut buttocks as seen from between her thighs. But only almost. Besides, Kaydel has to attend to her favourite “wifely duties”, and she has to keep up with Rey.

Her wife’s already running her fingertips over her quim, dipping oh so slightly into her slit with her middle finger.

In return, Kaydel runs her tongue around Rey’s glistening labia, then the length of her slit, relishing the sweet salt she’s already coaxed from her. Next she plants a long, soft kiss on Rey’s opening, moaning happily at the taste of her love. “Such a sweet little cunt,” she purrs, knowing the thrill the word provokes in Rey.

Another kiss to Rey’s labia. This time, sensing that it’s coming, Rey slips two fingers fully into Kaydel in return. Kaydel moans into her cunt, low and primal, and there’s the sigh from Rey that says that’s _exactly_ what she wants to hear and feel.

Rey works dextrous magic with her fingers and thumb, the latter thrumming away at Kaydel’s clit whilst two fingers plunge into her, again and again. Then, knowing Kaydel’s close, she changes tack, curling her fingers inside her.

But Kaydel’s not about to be outdone, switching quickly between nimble swipes of her tongue over Rey’s clit and deep, forceful licks into her labia. Soon, with Rey so wet, she can’t stay away from her opening and devotes her efforts there, craving the taste of her wife’s pleasure.

Rey’s low voice becomes a whimper. “Oh Force, Kaydel, that feels so right. Give it to me, give it to me I’m gonna-” Then she screams softly as Kaydel, with a rapid darting of her tongue, brings her off.

The sound and taste of Rey’s bliss are enough to tip Kaydel over as well. She clenches around Rey’s fingers, the little bubble of heat in her belly bursting, and she feels slick warm and wet on her thighs. “ _Ohhh_ ,” she moans, feeling Rey’s fingers still inside her, pleasuring her through her unfolding orgasm. “Oh Rey, you’re the fucking best.”

Rey lingers between her thighs, eagerly licking up the mess she’s made, and slowly kisses her way up Kaydel’s body so they can lock lips again. “Right back at you. There’s no better distraction in all the Galaxy.”

Kaydel laughs and lies flat on her back now, arms out like she could embrace the whole summer sky. “Happy to be of service, darling.”

Rey stretches out next to her, gloriously naked on the grass. She fairly glows from their lovemaking, still breathing deeply so her breasts rise and fall steadily and her taut belly dips in counterpoint.

Finally tearing her eyes away, Kaydel looks at their scattered clothes. “Should we put those indoors?”

“Not yet.” Rey kisses her. She takes hold of Kaydel’s hand and squeezes. “This sun’s too good to waste.”

Magic hour indeed.


End file.
